User talk:Dr. Clayton Forrestor
}} The beatings will continue until morale improves. |info-c = slate |info-fc = gold }} :exerpt from forum re:dlc "maybe not a whole planet . . .id settle for a forest moon . . . with ewoks to shoot (heh, heh)Dr. Clayton Forrestor 10:41, December 2, 2009 (UTC)" =Welcome= Hi, my screen name is Dr. Clayton Forrestor. you can call me Dr. F. i am a sysop (administrator) for this wikia. if i can be of service in any way please contact me. enjoy. An image on the wiki Minions of Dr. F ---- Darkseide ---- The Chatting Sysops DR. F is available for chat on aim/google user = DrCForrestor - on xfire = drclaytonforrestor and skype = The_Evil_Dr_F is available as thedarkestmeepit on google is available as Fenrakk101 on google ::::::::::::I prefer MSN over AIM =P 18:50, February 20, 2010 (UTC) =Glossary of (un)familiar terms= drop your term here and someone will define it. ---- shotty: shotgun DPS: damage per second proc: Proc is a common term used primarily in game programming to refer to an event - a "procedure" - triggered under particular circumstances. stack: end result is additive (+150% critical damage from sniper rifle stacks with mordecai's +6% critical damage from deadly skill) RB: Right Bumper DOT: damage over time area of effect: "splash damage" non-point focal damage over area FPRPG: first person role playing game Flinch: is when you shoot an enemy and they temporarily stop, like how shooting a charging Badass Psycho enough can make it stop for a moment. Non-Trigger Damage: bullet and rocket damage only, not elemental (proc:see above) damage. directed damage not involving DOT or area of effect. Accuracy Recovery: this is the time it takes your sights to stop wavering and give you an _accurate_ sight picture. construct: a weapon/item put together in WT so that it is legit however it has all parts geared for a purpose (damage, tech, ROF, recharge, regen, power) WT: Willowtree ROF: Rate of fire namespace: user namespace mainspace: main namespace speedloader: the half/full moon clips depicted in the game, used to load revolver, shotgun and sniper cylinders. The Fudd: the seeming dance performed by players sorting through craw or loot-n-the-box drops. slowly moving, weapon in hand, looking down or directly ahead. "be vewy kwyette, im hunting ___" aggro: short for aggravate, is an internal measurement for how much of a threat the AI considers an individual player to be. The more aggro a player holds, the more highly that player will be prioritized for attacks and skill usage by the AI. Commonly misused instead of the term "pull" (i.e. aggro that enemy = pull that enemy). =Conversations= 17:47, February 27, 2010 (UTC) : :Dr F you just sent me a message, i cannot sign up for an account, i use my work computer and they block the hell out of the things we can do, so in advance i am sorry if i messed up something, i am well behaved so you should not have any problems, and if i posted this in the wrong spot i am very sorry thank you XBOX GT SinsterNobody PS i am about to leave work so i wont have access for long, if you need to let me know anything doh! hope i didnt set off any firewall alarms;0) just wanted to know why you could not get an account. "the boss is watching" is the best one i can think of. Dr. F Signatures Do only sysops,moderators or admins get unique custom signatures? ☻BLObOrt☻ 16:18, March 17, 2010 (UTC) No, Any user can have a custom signature if they wish, there is a section on my talk page which tells you how, look for Claptraps post< 16:58, March 17, 2010 (UTC) j-nox is correct. anyone can have a custom sig. make a page with your sig. then make a page refering to the first. enter the second page into your preferences pane for signature. it is preferable to have these pages under your user:namespace (such as user:blobort/sig & user:blobort/sig/prefs) 20:20, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Just a little help with mine a min, i think i'm getting there just need a push. IDave Ja Vu :been there. done that. 07:35, April 10, 2010 (UTC) : :Hey Doc. I think I screwed up a little with my signature. Doesn't appear where i set the tildes, in fact it appears below... in a somewhat weird way. I tryed to create it via tables, maybe that wasn't the right approach. Could you please take a short look? 11:52, September 23, 2010 (UTC) ::yup. 12:03, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Re: migration :common Why list it common if it's name is in blue? ~~Fen :it _could_ be green or purple. its variable, this would avoid color confusion. or thats the idea anyway. -dr. f I see, its for guns with multiple possible rarities in the wild. What if "(Common)" then linked to an article describing that, so any visitor that isn't sure what it meant could easily find out. And then all the "(Orange)"'s could be changed to "(Rare)" or "(Legendary)". Just thinking out loud. Thanks. --31stCenturyMatt 12:41, July 10, 2010 (UTC) :while your thinking why not add some o' that to page? 14:12, July 10, 2010 (UTC) my thinking is explain it where the link leads. editing that page will not affect the categorization. Hmmm ... what improvement does it provide to change from "White/Green/Blue/Purple" to "Common"? What's the goal? -- MeMadeIt 17:12, July 10, 2010 (UTC) :intended goal is relief of perceived color requirements for (multicolourarity) items. your example of White/Green/Blue/Purple yields Category:White/Green/Blue/Purple which just gets silly. the rarity color is still available for personal pages as i will soon show. possibly only for those pages if this is followed by 3.1kmatt's idea. 02:22, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Re: Common Sounds like a good idea, could add some more order - perhaps the category could state that they are, of course, common, and can drop from bandits, lance, etc or something of that nature. -- 23:36, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Item Trading Bitch Fest Think setting up a disclaimer discouraging mod requests, or maybe a separate trading forum for mods might help reduce the ragey conflicts around here? WhackyGordon 20:19, August 18, 2010 (UTC) ty for calling me out on this issue WhackG. _i_ do not want to discourage mod requests because: # it gives modders something social to do # modded content is only disallowed in the mainspace (main namespace) of the wiki # it gives the opportunity for the community to decline such requests (unlikely, but its there) _i_ do not want to open a new forum because: # _i_ want to keep the forums neat # putting up an artificial wall between opposing sides is futile when each can still troll the other sides forums # ragers _will_ rage even if its about how DLC4 should have had a better name. i say _i_ because this is only my opinion. you are welcome to broach the subject with the other sysops, warblade and claptrap are available. 20:46, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, that answers my question quite nicely. I just wish people would relax and be constructive more.. WhackyGordon 21:03, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Borderlands 2 *cough* This ignores the high likelihood of a "Borderlands 2 Wiki". -- WarBlade 07:42, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :aha! i have you at last! borderlands 2 already defaults here! ha ha, you fell victim to one of the classic blunders! ::*cough* Highfive... anyone...?? :D 08:12, September 23, 2010 (UTC) motw Did Matt get b&?!NOhara24 00:46, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :just blocked. two weeks. maybe less. 01:04, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Here comes the flood Of new guys. All able men to the portside armaments! Batton down the article hatches! You called it though. ;)GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 18:29, September 27, 2010 (UTC)}} =New Conversations= Dr. F. help me Hey dr F whenever i try to comment on the forums i get the follow error, Stack OverFlow at line:472 now i can leave message on talk pages but that is it,nagy was telling a guy that picked up some modder extra skill points, to fix he would have to mod his game was his response i did the same thing and did not want to have to mod my game to get rid of them so i reassigned my skill at a new u and left out the 4 extra points ghetto style, thanks oh yeah and duh, it that error because of me or wiki SinisterNobody 10:39, November 2, 2010 (UTC) : I am assuming that OP was particular about keeping it clean that he'd want the four extra points out of his character entirely. Resetting your stats at a New-U is the same as picking up the four stat points - they still show as unassigned. 10:44, November 2, 2010 (UTC) ::it would seem this is another intermittent little gift courtesy of your work firewall. i would think trying again or tracking down the indivigible's (OP's) talk page would do for you. 11:28, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Great... Now I'm gonna feel bad about ripping on FryGuy on his talk page :P That's pretty neat with the mailbox btw, had to go back a page because I'd just barely spotted it when I hit the regular LeaveMessage button Also, I'm about 95% sure the desktop version is just a self-contained IE tab as it brings up what looks like IE's "cannot be found" page when it fails to load(I rarely use IE if I can help it) 14:02, November 2, 2010 (UTC) :not a problem. see my talky for an explanation / apology. 16:23, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Ok only a little more help hey could you send my password to the IP i use at work (my talkpage, not the one you created for me) i think i may be able to log in, but my password is not working, now i do remeber the password you gave me but is it caps if you could re post it for me that would be awsome, yeah hopefully it fixes my problem as of right now i can only comment on talk pages, cannot start topic, or comment :( So if you could send my username, as i should put it in, and my password that would be great, if you like you could send it via message XBOX live, whatever is eaiser for you. I have to say i am a little confused about the patch, i know it is not out for Xbox, but i bet it will act the same as the PS3 one, First will my character jump straight to 69 as i did ALOT of farming pre DLC 4, i never used WT for anything, that is where i am a bit confused, if you used WT your level will auto jump, or only the pc does it , see confused. THanks SinsterNobody 08:11, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Brick No. I meant Brick, not Tank. RPGs (especially Superhero RPGs) call a guy like Brick a "Brick": He's big, he's dense (training vs. education), he can take a lot of punishment, and he hits really hard. Tanks are characters who can take a lot of damage and give out a lot of damage; they don't have to be physically imposing, they might rely on technology like armored suits or energy shields to protect them, and they don't just rely on melee attacks and strength when they fight (which sounds more like Roland, actually, than Brick). Bruisers or Brawlers are big fellas who can take a beating and are good in a melee fight (burly and hirsuite movie actor Donald Gibb is the "It's That Guy..." of Bruisers). Scrappers are nimble and quick fighters who can take a beating (Indiana Jones or James Bond). Berserkers are characters who get stronger when they get angry and can take out multiple enemies at once (The Hulk, The Thing, or Wolverine). There are other terms: Speedsters are characters who run really fast, Flyers can fly, Jumpers can teleport, Blasters fire bolts of energy, etc. Hotspur23 12:08, November 3, 2010 (UTC). :wow, The Evil Dr. F must be getting terribly old because that seems like a terrible lot of sub-sub-classes :0). thanks but ill stick to striker, tank, caster, & sneak. that is enough for us old farts. i have never heard of brick being a class/sub-class as (tanks are not physically imposing?) the name makes little sense, ill have to take your word for it that thays how the kids are sayin it today, "Brickin'?". 0730 local 03NOV10 MediaWiki Wiki Navigation I'm toying with the business of addressing the demise of the Monaco sidebar. The drop down menus need an overhaul, so I've put a mock up in User:WarBlade/Sandbox. The proposed version consolidates some links and completely discards many more. A few things still need shifting (or inclusion: Claptraps), and I'm not sure if all five menus will safely fit in or not yet. -- WarBlade 12:11, November 5, 2010 (UTC) :is it you changing buttons color and such? 13:46, November 5, 2010 (UTC) i added a community box to the menu on the front page. i admit i neglected to add one for enemies and im at a loss as to how to fade the background image (i tried resizing one of my panoramics). did you have in mind another place to put it (MSB)? 13:59, November 5, 2010 (UTC) :Was it me who changed green to red and left everything else alone? :D Yes. The yellow through burnt orange scheme all more or less worked aesthetically, but the green buttons turned it into peas in vomit. I felt that a change should happen to coincide with JoePlay's skin efforts and opted to trial something in the range of yellow, orange, brown, red, and see if anyone noticed, or tried to burn me at the stake. :Dark background images are something I could put together if need be. I was waiting on the new skin before trying to fix those front page nav boxes though. Your expansion of the menus has extended the text below the image into a black background in a couple of them, and the method used to centre the text in the boxes has left the lower extremities off centre as well. It's all fixable of course. I did an experimental fix-and-preview about a week ago to see what it would take and it looks pretty easy to sort out. :Aside from the front page though, what are your thoughts on the edited top menu I'm proposing? -- WarBlade 20:18, November 5, 2010 (UTC) i do not think the top menu will show more than four tabs. that is why i tried to cram as much as usable into the first four. i would like a link to vandalism report in the top. i would also like the top to be something of a navbar so i dont know how necessary the characters are in the top being they are featured on the mainpage. category items is more useful than weapons for the topbar. so my vote is items(yours), enemies(mine), resources(yours), community(yours). 22:34, November 5, 2010 (UTC) :I opted to try for five menus after seeing one Wikia wiki using five. That's one of the things I'm not sure about though. Quite a number of wikis seem to be adopting wider page widths, which could be needed to have five menus. The characters on the main page are something else I've been thinking of shifting. Have you noticed that one thing the Borderlands wiki lacks is a link to the Borderlands article itself? I've recently been considering replacing the four character icons with a large link to Borderlands, holding position over the four DLC links. The characters in that case could be shifted to a position directly below like the existing menu boxes. Just to elaborate on why I rehashed the Enemies list like that, I think the potential list is too long and the easiest method of dealing with the length is to link to the "Human" category once rather than try and link to the two or three most prominent human factions. Once one starts considering the DLC3 midgets and the claptrapped humans, the factions start getting tricky to deal with anyway. -- WarBlade 05:12, November 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Actually... Scratch the five menu idea. It can be done, but I'm realising a few things now that puts me back in the four menu camp. And I think you're right about dropping the "Characters" menu. -- WarBlade 11:17, November 6, 2010 (UTC) RE: new look Hi Dr. F. Since everyone likes the stylized logo, I uploaded that directly to the skin. As for the background image, I uploaded the 2 images I used in the forum post (here and here), as well as some variations of the 2nd one and even a completely different image. Someone said the 2nd background would be better with black instead of the red, so I made a version with black - Background3.jpg. Someone else implied that the 2nd background was too noisy and/or distracting, so I made a black version with 50% opacity on the characters - Background4.jpg. Finally, someone else mentioned using an image of Fyrestone for the background, so I made that too - Background5.jpg. Of course, you guys don't have to consider those new images, but I wanted to give some more options based on the feedback I saw. Let me know if there's anything else I can do. JoePlay (talk) 19:26, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Luck or patch hey Dr F. hey i wanted to post a topic about this but i cannot due to my work firewall. And i will not make a habit of it, i since the patch came out have had alot a luck getting pearls. In the first hour after i installed it i came into 2 pearls, i had craw drop a rose, on the fourth kill, and from their i went to the farmory and got a Undertaker in a lance chest, i was using a siren with the +2 rare find mod, i dont know if it has to do with the patch or just very lucky, i have found 3 in a night with another player, but 2 in an hour on single player. Any ideas, also my acct on here works, but i cannot post. 09:32, November 6, 2010 (UTC) I'd like to make significant changes :to damage & elements, but am afraid it will get erased Hello Dr. Clayton Forrestor I have been thinking of making some changes to the Borderlands wiki, but usually when I do they just end up getting erased even if they are small. When I make a small change to the Wiki it just gets erased. Like on the weapon "The Clipper" I mentioned stuff like "The blade that gives additional melee bonus is broken. That got erased. Then I wrote "One user found that the additional melee bonus from the clipper is broken and does not work"... that gets erased too. So now I'm thinking of making some significant changes to the wiki, but I really don't want to bother if they'll just get erased. Instead I wrote them to the official gearbox borderlands forum on the gearchat / mechanics subforum. Things I talked about there were such topics as: 1) Amount of damage reduction / increase when fighting enemies of different levels (I have even added this to borderlands wiki already in just a few lines, and it has already been erased) http://gbxforums.gearboxsoftware.com/showthread.php?t=110014 There is are also links to the TON of research I have done to come to this conclusion 2) An absolutely HUGE post regarding elements, damage, proc damage amounts, most weapons, damage versus surface type (flesh/ shield / armor / crystal), criticals using elemental weapons and a whole ton of stuff here at http://gbxforums.gearboxsoftware.com/showpost.php?p=2062767&postcount=174 with the reference and the numbers to back it up as proof to my finidngs. The original poster "Instant Karma" who was the first one to post all that information about procs in that Elements multipliers and YOU thread has even contacted me so we could compare notes (>_< he has had technical difficulties though and hasn't gotten around to it). There were backup additional posts with this information at the following links, including good places to test data http://gbxforums.gearboxsoftware.com/showpost.php?p=2062786&postcount=176 http://gbxforums.gearboxsoftware.com/showpost.php?p=2070564&postcount=180 http://gbxforums.gearboxsoftware.com/showpost.php?p=2073123&postcount=182 http://gbxforums.gearboxsoftware.com/showpost.php?p=2105849&postcount=193 3) A post regarding how when an enemy has an acid DOT ticking on it, all damage is recieved by this enemy is increased for a short while. Technically this was already included in above 2) post but gave this subject its own post so it was more clear. http://gbxforums.gearboxsoftware.com/showpost.php?p=2120288&postcount=200 So I'm concerned that when I make small changes to the Borderlands wiki they just get erased, that it might not be worth it at all to make large changes. What do you suggest? Thank you very much. :i suggest you do the same here. open forum threads and discuss the changes. the clipper edits were more suited to a talk page. talking about _your_ experience with the striker is more of a talk page thing. if youd like you can repost the GBX threads in their entirety. i would limit that to your contributions or parts you find relevant but thats up to you. large changes are better received when discussed. see Forum:Borderlands: Overhaul Modification and Talk:Maliwan_Hellfire/Mechanics. 00:25, November 9, 2010 (UTC) PKU L0NG5HOT I'm sure you've become aware of his changes to a weapon's damage maximum and other frivolous edits. (Added "trivia" to the Aries page.) I've tried sending him a message to at least give a source with his figures (1300 damage surkov? Really?) I'm not trying to autopilot, just wondering if there's any chance of you giving him a stern talking to or taking away his blankie after he bullied those defenseless articles. . NOhara24 18:48, November 10, 2010 (UTC) :contrary to popular belief Dr. F does not enjoy holding "woobies' hostage. i checked the fearsome surkov and it checks out as written on his/her (talk) page. the trivia addition is useless at best but falls under the supervision or nagy and warblade as Dr. F would just as soon remove _all_ trivia from articles and relegate it to a single page or forum thread. PKU is obviously new to wikia or a child and should therefore be given guidance, rather we should assign a pku nanny per eight hour shift to revert 1st & 2nd person pronouns and misplaced data. : : :I think CJ and Atlas would make an awesome pair of parents. He can have 2 dads. It's legal in some states. NOhara24 13:11, November 12, 2010 (UTC) ::just another turn of the screw, eh o'hara? How did I make it into this conversation? GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 07:24, November 15, 2010 (UTC) :face it CJ, you are notorious. 09:13, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Yeah but I don't understand being equated to The One Who Shall Not Be Named.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 00:14, November 16, 2010 (UTC) :get treejs to come back and resurrect good old fashioned bickering and bitching. i know i miss it/them. 00:31, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Treejs and I wound up making nice in the end, though. I think he left because it got boring for him after that.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 01:00, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Monobook View In Monobook, your sidebar is missing several links http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Sidebar. Also, the logo is too large for the monobook view. Oh, and the new view makes pages hard to read on your wiki. Not sure if there's something you plan on doing about that, but it is very very difficult to read. -- Karate Jesus 19:11, November 10, 2010 (UTC) :now this is interesting! A. i was not aware monobook was a viewing option. B. that sidebar has not been used since it was superseded by the monaco sidebar ~sep 2009! # link me to your procedure for monobook # what part specifically makes it hard to read? color scheme? font? yours is the first complaint as weve tried to keep it as close to what it has always been # curiosity = which was your wiki ::In Monobook, the Monaco sidebar is never used. To use Monobook, go to your preferences, and under skin choices, choose Monobook. ::It's hard to read because it's so dark (in general). The middle just seems too dark to me, but I'm not a regular user here, so don't just rely on me. ::My wiki was PvXwiki, a Guild Wars build fansite. We were one of the top 20 wikis in traffic. We're moving to Curse's Network to get some support and not have to deal with the new ads/look. -- Karate Jesus 23:07, November 10, 2010 (UTC) KJ - is monobook static or is there a way to change defaults? i admit i have never used it. that said however comma i think you have discovered a workaround for me and my malcontents here. i will get on the sidebar directly. i also need to find the topleft badge/icon/logo and resize it for mono as monaco has gone the way of the dodo. i see what you mean about the darkness. in monaco and newlook the colo(u)rs are described in templates vice defaulting. isnt curse also the new home of WoW? odd that would earn folks a ban but im not in charge there (im only consensually in charge here, and a narrow margin at that) 23:36, November 10, 2010 (UTC) :You can edit monobook by changing it's global CSS or your personal JS. I believe you can get to the global CSS by just typing "monobook.css" in the search. If you know wikicode well enough, you can make Monobook pretty much anything you want. Hell, you can make it look like Monaco, except that you can't use the new features very easily (blogs are a real pain in Monobook). :As far as the logo is concerned, you'll have to use Firefox to discern where the image is rooted. I can do it for you, if you don't know how. :And yes, PvX is moving to Curse, which is what now hosts wowpedia, Guild Wars Wikia's community, and other Guild Wars/WoW fansites. If you guys decided to move, they'd be the best option. They're actively looking for wikis with decent site-traffic and grabbing several of the large ones that are leaving Wikia. -- Karate Jesus 02:44, November 11, 2010 (UTC) ::You might want to put a "Recent Changes" link on the Content Navigation section of the Sidebar in Monobook as well. -- Karate Jesus 20:10, November 11, 2010 (UTC) harassed by a user the user http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/User:Nagamarky has been harassing me telling my i can't post to the forums so i delete my comment, and leave a comment about it in my own talk page, then that user deletes my comment and proceeded to leave threatening comments on my talk page. So I've deleted my talk page, and I do not expect to see it deleted. I've reported this user, to the sites main admins, and I would like to have them blocked from posting to my blog, talk and other personal pages. They have ruined my contributing efforts to this part of the wiki site, I will never post anything here unless it's to my own page, or requesting help. Thank you Cosmic Strike 09:28, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Please explain, to everyone in attendance, exactly how and where was it that I said you "can't post to the forums". Where did I say that? Mind you, I did not even report you for editing others' posts yet. Your edits for Sreza, although in good faith, must have been misinformed as WillowTree is indeed spelled as one word, and TheRe Banana is spelled as such. I was willing to let that fly until you started editing my posts. 09:35, November 12, 2010 (UTC) After reviewing all the Wiki rules and policies I've learned that there is nothing you can do here, and that the other user in question is a typical internet Troll, and thusly will be ignored. once again thank you CosmicStrike 10:35, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Actually Dr F is a bureaucrat of the Wikia, and in fact there is not much that he cannot do - it is only a matter of whether he wishes to do it. Your calling me a troll is still in spite of your rash arguments which you fail to follow up on once they have been countered. You have still not told me where I have said that you cannot post here. You have also edited TheRealBanana again for whatever unknown reason. You never explain any of your posts and have fallen into name-calling. I have explained and quoted all my reasons, which if I recall correctly is something typical trolls don't do. I would suggest you insult less and think more about your replies. 10:43, November 12, 2010 (UTC) @CosmicStrike: Some of your edits are totally unacceptable. Nagamarky is entirely justified in asking you to stop and you'll be hard pressed to pin the harassment card on him under these circumstances. Don't ever edit someone's talk page posts, unless there you have a clear justification for reverting vandal edits. If you're not sure of a vandal edit, report it and leave it for others to review. -- WarBlade 20:04, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Rollback? Would I consider being a rollback user? Rollback the Wiki screen format or the BL patch? If you need me to test something I'd be glad to help. -- MeMadeIt 09:52, November 14, 2010 (UTC) :Borderlands Wiki:Rollback. 13:18, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Thanks I registered and plan to help and improve the wiki in anyway I can. - L1L17H-TP :Lilith-trap, thats cute, and by that i mean 'good name choice.' welcome to the wiki and enjoy! 23:30, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Flagrant Edit Boosting I was unsure if it was a punishable offense, but I figured you'd like to know about it nonetheless. http://borderlands.wikia.com/index.php?title=Claptrap&action=history :thank you. i watched this unfold actually and as each edit is legitimate in and of itself _i_ have no problem with it. users who do 'the matt', by saving each change (ignoring the preview function) 'til they get it right or get weary, i do mind. thank you for your diligence nohara. 12:50, November 18, 2010 (UTC) : : Hi Dr. F Hey Dr. F. Thought I'd just let you know I've been lurking around the wiki here and there. TONS of stuff going on right now (Reach didn't help.) I'm gonna try to be on more often though, but anyways Hi! :hello orb. there is always . you and fenrakk are welcome to jump in when you are ready. 03:05, November 19, 2010 (UTC) trivia example of a proper trivia inclusion edit. 08:03, November 23, 2010 (UTC) What the hell? Hi buddy. I wanna ask sometihng ...again. I finished playthrough 2 at the level 50 like everyone. But i thought it would be higher on DLCs. However, it's still 50 and doesnt get any higher. What's more, i read something writing "Minimum Level Requirement: 10. Enemies scale according to character's current story progress in playthrough 1, 2, and 2.5. Enemies scale up to a level of 69 (except for some defilers in the second playthrough reaching level 70)" here. What the hell does this mean? Can my level degree get any higher???? Thank you in advance. :provided you have applied the Free patch your max level should be 58. if you have installed knoxx, max should be 69. these are your maximum attainable levels, enemies will scale to your level provided you have Destroyed The Destroyer. a level 70 defiler would require the following: patch 1.41, knoxx dlc, completion of 2nd playthrough (vanilla game), player must be jakobs cove. does this answer your question(s)? 14:30, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Oh yeah now i see the case buddy. Thank you so much. But why should i want a 70 level defiler when i have the chance to kill al of them being level 50? ;) :DD thanks really. :funny thing about zombies. you think youve killed them all so you come back at level 69 for a look around and . . . . (For anyone else who happens upon this discussion, the defilers in question are the enemy, not the weapon.) Because to get better loot, you'd need to have finished as many missions as possible. Which includes the storyline. Which necessitates having scaled-up enemies. 14:40, November 27, 2010 (UTC)